The invention relates to a harvester for nuts, fruit, pods, cones and other crops (hereinafter generally referred to as "produce") which grow on trees, shrubs, vines and similar plants. Manual harvesting of such produce is labour intensive and costly. Accordingly, there have been prior attempts to mechanise the harvesting process for this kind of produce. In prior mechanical apparatus for that purpose, a harvester has been provided with means operable to shake the plant to jar produce therefrom. Such a harvester will be referred to as a harvester of the type described. The invention is concerned with this type of harvester and is particularly concerned with a shaker head therefor.